Buttercup and the Summer of Singing
by Butch's-Girl
Summary: Buttercup has always had a talent for singing and this summer she is finally gonna show it. She also has a love interest and amazing friends. What will be instore for them during there summer break Romance/Humor/Friendship/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup and the summer of singing**

**Chapter 1: Last day of school**

* * *

"_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_

_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_

_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_

_Seein' everything, the time is goin'_

_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'"_

Every Friday morning my alarm clock plays one of my favorite songs.

Usually it would take an army to get me up but not today it's the last day of school and that means no more waking up early.

I went to my closet and pick out my favorite outfit. A neon green tank top with black shorts and knee high black converse with neon green laces and of course her jean jacket to top it all off.

Right when I was about to do my hair and makeup Bubbles busted trough my door with a big makeup bag and a curling iron. She begged to do my hair for the last day of school so since I was in a good mood I let her. My hair was curled with my bangs covering my left eye. I had on mascara and eyeliner and light shade of green eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

I looked like a girly girl. I don't even want to bother going in to detail about my sister's outfits all you need to know is they are wearing their signature color.

….

At school all eyes were on me.

Unfortunately so most of them were from boys.

I notice my group of friends that I always hang out with and cruised over to them. The group was most of my friends since grade school and new ones I meet this year.

There were the boys: Mitch, Mike, Harry, Elmer, and Michael.

And there were the girls: Robin, Rebecca, Bruiser (nickname), and Liesl.

We were an odd little group in my opinion.

I walked in to the school to grab something out of my locker.

When I closed my locker I was greeted by two deep forest green eyes.

* * *

**Oh…. Cliffhanger. I wonder who I was.**

**Buttercup: Stop acting dumb. Opps I forgot you weren't acting.**

**Me: Why I ought. * Starts attacking Buttercup***

**Buttercup: Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!**

***Fighting continues***

**Butch: Awesome Chick Fight :D**

**Blossom: Read and review **

**Bubbles: Angel doesn't own us.**

**Boomer and Brick: Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well who are you and what have you done with Butter's" said the green eyed fiend "What do you want, _Butch_." I said with enough venom to could kill a nation. "Just to mess with you utterbutt." He said smirking sinisterly "Well to bad cuz I gotta go meet my sisters before class starts." "Alright ciao Butterbabe." He said winking at me. As I walked off I swear I heard him say "When did she get so hot?"

…

"HE DID WHAT!" My sisters screamed over dramatically. "He said I looked hot." "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" "Later weirdos."

IN Choir…

"Good morning class I hope you all have a wonderful day. In honor of this ocastion we will have a little talent show of some sort so chose a song and then sing your heart out." My Choir teacher said. I rose my hand to show I was ready. She picked me and here I go.

"_It's the boy you never told to like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train but you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you do before you die_

_It's the city alone that waits for you_

_but your to dam scared to fly" _

Someone got on the drums and someone on guitar and bass. I was dancing a little to the music.

"_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight _

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you _

_Lose control to night_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you _

_Lose control to night_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still your trying to get it out your brain_

"_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

_It's the past that your dieing to change" _( The class and dance along with Buttercup who is waving her arm side to side.)

"_It's all the money that your saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that didn't come true _

_Cuz your to dam scared to try_

"_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight _

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you _

_Lose control to night_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you _

_Lose control to night _

_It's a mad mad world _

_Gotta make an escape _

_It's a perfect world when you go all the way_

"_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight _

_So let's go go go go all the way _

_Yea let's go go go go night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We can dance for ever OH_

"_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight _

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you _

_Lose control to night_

_It's a mad mad world _

_Gotta make an escape _

_It's a perfect world when you go all the way_

"_Hit the lights _

_Let the music move you _

_Lose yourself tonight."_

"Encore Encore Encore Encore" the class cheer I shrugged and got ready to sing another song.

Before I could start Butch asked Me if I could do a duet with him I agreed for some reason

(A/N: Bold: Buttercup UnBold: Butch Underline: _Both)_

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_**If we're trying **_

_**So breaking free **_

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_**Creating space between us**_

_**'Till we're separate hearts**_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin' free_

_**We're soarin'**_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_We're trying _

_But we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_**Ohhhh**_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_**Connected by a feeling**_

_**Ohhh, in our very souls**_

_Very souls, _

_Ooooh, _

_Rising 'till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

_We're breakin' free_

_**We're soarin'**_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying _

_But're breaking free_

_**Ohhhh runnin'**_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So breaking free_

_So breaking free_

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_**This is true**_

_**This is fate**_

_**And together**_

_We see it comin'_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_**Not a want, but a need**_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_**Soarin'**_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_**Breaking free**_

_**Were runnin' **_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_**Ohhhh**_

_You know the world can see usIn a way that's different than who we are_

We ended staring right in to each other's eyes.

We were snapped back to reality when the class started clapping extremely loud.

We took are seats, but surprisingly Butch sat next to me.

"Meet me in the park at 9:30 tonight, Ok" Butch whispered to me.

I nodded

…

After school I went home and got ready for meeting Butch at the park.

I wore a green tight sports shirt with a pair of black short shorts with green and black Nikes. I flew to the park at 9:15 so I could chill a while before Butch got there.

I landed by the swing set and got on and sang a little while I was swinging.  
You see right through me

How do you do that ish?

How do you do that ish?

How do you do that ish?

How do you

How do you

How do you

How do you

How do you

You let me win

You let me ride

You let me rock

You let me slide

And when they looking

You let me hide

Defend my honor

Protect my pride

The good advice

I always hated

But looking back

It made me greater

You always told me

Forget the haters

Just get my money

Just get my weight up

Know when I'm lying

Know when I'm crying

It's like you got it

Down to a science

Why am I tr... "Well you're early." I was greeted by an eager sounding Butch.

I looked down at my black and green watch it was 9:22.

So what do you want to talk about.

* * *

**Please read and review**

**Buttercup: This girl don't own us.**

**Me: I think they know that ya idiot even dough you my favorite**

**Buttercup: Who else is your Favorite **

**Me: B.U.C.T.H**

**Buttercup: Not the idiot in green**

**Butch: You just jelly.**

**Me: (Whispers something to the greens.)**

**Uno Dos Tres**

**Greens and ME: Green is Beast**

**ME: Did you know that Butch means a lesbian and Buttercup mean a yellow flower**

**Butch: MY NAME MEANS WHAT?**

**Buttercup and Me: ROFL**

**Who you messing with boy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" So what do you want to talk about, Butchie Boy."

"Just listen ok." He said nervously.

I nodded

"_If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go_

_I could take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me, but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in 3, 2, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone_

_If I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your buzz lightyear fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight yeah you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like your layin' in the snow_

_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the w-world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl_

_And voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind, swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone_

_If I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go_

_So give me a chance cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week with your boy I'll be callin you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, then I'd never leave girl_

_I just wanna love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone_

_If I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend"_

"What do you mean Butch?"

"Buttercup Utonium will you go out with me?"

* * *

**The Answer in the next chapter**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Buttercup Utonium will you go out with me?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes"

He eyes seemed to brighten at my answer. Before I knew it I was brought into a passionate kiss. I melted into the kiss and kissed back.

**Both P.O.V**

That. Was. A-MA-ZING.

Normal P.O.V (AKA Buttercup)

We said our good bye and flew to are spread homes.

On the way home I could help but sing a love song

"_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful full of miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_

_Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... and I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you... like a love song..."_

She finished right when she landed in her room through her window

**Meanwhile with Butch…**

While I was on my home I had I strong urge to sing and began.

"_You're always on my mind, _

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, No! _

_Let's not talk about it, _

_Drama, we could live without it_

_Catch your way with the world, _

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl I can tell when there's somethin', _

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playin' with your hair, _

_Like you just don't care _

_Easy to tell, _

_You're bluffin'_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way, _

_I love the things you do, _

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, _

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me but correct me, _

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, _

_Not a love song_

_I love the things you do, _

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it with me through it, _

_I guess I always knew it_

_I love the way you get me but correct me, _

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, _

_Not a love song_

_Not a love song"_

**Back with BC**

I forgot, I forgot, I forgot, I can't believe I forgot . I scowled myself in my head

I was gonna make a music video cover to schools out.

Maybe I could get Butch to help me with it tomorrow

… **The next day**

I was awakened by the sound of my musical alarm.

Like someone was wait for me to wake up my phone started ringing the second I stopped my alarm.

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wro…_

Hello?

Hey Butter's it's me Bruiser.

Hey what sup?

You want to hang.

Sure When u coming over

Look out your window

I walk to my window and see Bruiser on the ground waving.

I flew down and picked her up and flew back in my room. Bruiser is a punk so to speak. She has jet black hair with Neon Purple, Green, Pink, Gold, and Baby blue highlights. She has Blue eyes and she isn't pale but isn't tanned either. She was wearing a grey shirt that said _**"Silence I kill you" **_in red and also had a bloody knife on it. She was wearing her necklaces that had a star in the middle. She also had on black skinny jeans. "I have big news to tell you, you go first, no you go first, Ugh just go first" Me and bruiser say in unison.

Bruiser took a deep breath and then spook, "I have super powers."

I was in one word flabbergasted.

"OMG that's so awesome!"

"Yeah yeah now tell me your news."

"I'm dating Butch"

"You say what now!"

* * *

**Wow not so surprising reaction from Bruiser.**


	5. WHY IS EVERYBODY AT MY HOUSE!

**Chapter 5 **

**WHY IS EVERYONE AT **_**MY**_** HOUSE!**

**Yea I know it's been forever and a day. So what I have issues. Plus school started and I got major homework and writers block.**

**Bubbles: (puppy dog anime eyes) Pwease forgiwe her :'(**

**Boomer: It's okay my bubble baby**

**Buttercup: HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SIS LITTLE BOY BLUE**

**Butch: Feisty... Me likey**

**Blossom: Butch… (insert intense glare)**

**Brick: Wait to go you got the hag mad**

**Me: Before this gets ugly someone do the disclaimer**

**Blues: She doesn't own the Ruff's or the Puff's but she does own  
Bruiser Angel Kiki, and the plot and a phone oh and and iPod and a wi-**

**Greens: We get it ON WITH THE STORY**

"You say what now?!" said Bruiser

"I'm guess you're having a blonde moment so let me repeat it slowly." Said buttercup

"I'm Dating Butch." Said buttercup

"OMFG" said Bruiser like a hyper girly girl

BC's P.O.V

"Yea-Yea just don't g-"

"_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can'-"_

"Hello?"

"Yello BC what's up?"

"Nothing much Kiki."

"Wanna hang?"

"Sure bruise is here"

"Awesome even better"

"When you gonna be here"

"Open your door"

I went to open my door and Kiana was standing right there. What's up with people being at my house already when there calling me it's just irritating

"Maybe I like bothering you" Kiana said with a smirk

Did I say that out loud?

"Nope." Kiana said popping the "P"

"I forgot u got powers kiki I had a blonde moment"

"Or like my cousin calls it a Travonni moment! "She chuckled

We all busted in to laughter. We meet her cousin Travonni she's a black haired blondie. It's a contradiction.

"_When every you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hungry really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter-patte-"_

"Yo what's up Angel"

"Nothing much B-cup"

"Grr. Don't call me that"

"Ok B-cup"

"Why am I friends with you."

"Because you love me!"

"Oh yeah"

"Want to hang."

"Sure."

"Co-"

"Let me guess your outside my window."

"Look and see" she said mysteriously

I open my window shade and no one was there. I turned around and look at bruise and kiki. They started giggling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

They just pointed to the window. I turned around to see if I could catch the culprit. Nope nobody there. I open my window to see if the person was still there. I felt a gust of wind hit me like someone just ran by me but no one was there. I looked back at my buds to see if they saw anything that time.

Normal P.O.V

"Did someone come in?" Buttercup asked confused

Unfortuly to BC despair- they didn't say anything but they started giggling again.

What Buttercup didn't know Angel or AD, what she called her because; she acted like an angel of darkness. AD was behind her the whole think acting like an idiot and making Kiki and bruiser laugh.

Poor, Poor Buttercup.

AD'S P.O.V

She's such a idiot.

That's all I can say idiot.

I can't say stupid because of what Kiana and her cousin made up.

Well you see "Stupid" Means **S**mart **T**alented **U**nique **P**erson **I**n **D**emand; so stupid's a complement.

Any who; I need to stop watching my Wife and Kids.

Well I'm invisible right now but I gave Ki and bruise thingy mugihys so they could see me when I'm invisible like right now.

Oh FML I forgot I gave BC one and she wear's it all the time. Time to reveal myself.

"YOLO everybody!" I scream turning back to normal. I'm 5'2.5 with orange hair like blossom but with green and pink highlights. I'm a tomboy girly girl. I'm a tomboy because well in elementary I met Kiana and she was a threat to my coolness so I snapped on her and we've been bestiest ever since. Oh yeah we started playing basketball every day and I own no dresses what so ever and she owns like 20 because she has church on Sundays and has to were dresses and she don't like wearing the same thing every Sunday it makes her look poor. I'm wearing blue jean shorts with a blacked striped t-shirt with white sandals. **(I just described my best friends Sarah she really has an outfit like that.)**

"Angel you son of a barracuda." Bc said with steam practically coming out of her ears

Buttercup's P.O.V

"I

_Hate_

_Everything_

_about you_

_why_

_do _

_you love me" _

"Hey babe."

"Hey buttercutie." Butch said

"What's up."

"Was your dad a baker." He asked

"No, Why?" I feel a perverted joke coming on.** (She's on the right track :3) **

"Cuz you got a really nice set of buns."

I can just feel his smirk through the phone

"Anyway, want hang out."

"Sure. Um hey butch you sound like your close by where are you."

"In a place." I could hear nervousness in his voice

"….."

"With lots of green clothes and gym shorts."

'My closet is all green clothes and gym shorts.'

"Oh God please don't tell me your in my closet."

"…."

"BUTCH"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

I slowly went up to up to my closet and

**This story will continue right after this commercial break.**

**Boomer: All man right at the good part.**

**Butch: Why am I the creeper in the closet?**

**Me: How do you know you're in the closet?**

**Butch: IDK**

**Buttercup: BUTCH YOU HAVE TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET**

**Butch: I'M NOT IN THE CLOSET**

**Buttercup: Sure keep telling yourself that**

**Blossom: She don't own us**

**Brick: But if she did the Powerpuff girl tv show would have a new season about the puffs and the ruff.**

**Bubbles, DA, Kiki, Bruise: ADIOS AMIGOS**

**ME: Hasta luego, See you later**


	6. Stalker Boyfriend

**Chapter 6**

**Stalker boyfriend**

* * *

**_Last time on Buttercup and the summer of singing..._**

_"Hey babe." "Hey buttercutie." Butch said "What's up." "Was your dad a baker." He asked "No, Why?" I feel a perverted joke coming on.__** (She's on the right track :3) **__"Cuz you got a really nice set of buns." I can just feel his smirk through the phone "Anyway, want hang out." "Sure. Um hey butch you sound like your close by where are you." "In a place." I could hear nervousness in his voice "….." "With lots of green clothes and gym shorts." 'My closet is all green clothes and gym shorts.' "Oh God please don't tell me your in my closet.""…."_

* * *

**On with the story**

**BC's pov**

"BUTCH"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"THAT BITCH HUNG UP ON ME!"

I then remembered what he said

I slowly went up to up to my closet and yanked open the door open and... butch wasn't there, thank god. I heard the girls snickering behind me.  
i'm getting a deja vu feeling here. I turned around to the snickering girls and sent them a death glare. It didn't work, they were snickering. I growled and stomped over to my computer chair and turned to see if those three stop laughing, nope still going at it.

I took a deep breathe and exhaled and sat down in the chair...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

"It's just me, Stop screaming!" I heard _**H****im**_ yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled at him I got up out of the chair. I felt my face burn up. He stood up from the chair and had smirk that grew across his face. My teeth started to grind from anger. I guess Angel, Kiki, and Bruiser saw this cuz they started saying excuses on why they had to leave...

"Umm, I hear my mom calling me gotta go..." Kiki said running out the room before anyone could say anything.

"Oh, Umm I gotta go feed my...Umm CAT. Yea that's right, Bye!" Angel lied, she doesn't have cat she has a parrot, god if you're going to make up something make it good...

I looked at Bruiser who had her arms crossed...

"I just don't want to be a witness of a murder, that's all..." She said before walking out the room and closing the door behind her. At least she was telling the truth.

Once the door was closed, my head turned to a smiling Butch who was rubbing the back of his neck. I sent him a death glare

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU WERE IN MY FUCKING CLOSET!"

Then i remebered that he was at my house and I NEVER TOLD HIM WHERE I LIVE!

"**OH MY GOSH, YOU _FUCKING_ STALKER. i NEVER FUCKING TOLD YOU WHERE I FUCKING LIVE AND NOW, _OH NOW YOUR GOING TO FUCKING PAY IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU FUCKING DO_. YOUR A FUCKING _STALKER!_"**

"Babe, you sure said Fucking alot should i be taking this as a suggesting."He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Uh, Just go home you little perv."

"Alright, but just remember i'm your little perv." He replied with a goofy smile as he jumped out the window and flew away

"Guys, can live with them can't live without them."

* * *

**And Done hope you enjoyed most of this was in fact written by gadget101 so give her a thumbs up and a virtual hug peace out my pegasisters and bronies.**


End file.
